Toy gliders have been popular for many years and almost everyone at one time or another has constructed and flown a toy glider. The most well known are generally homemade and constructed simply of folded paper. While such gliders have proved to be very popular primarily due to their inexpensive construction, they have quite limited use for a short period of time as the constant bending, pulling apart and reforming of the plane rapidly deteriorates its lifting capabilities. Furthermore, the number of enjoyable games which can be played with such gliders is quite restricted due to their generally irratic flight and the vast differences in flying characteristics between seemingly similar planes.
While more elaborate gliders are commercially available which have considerably more dependable and controllable flight patterns, they are generally expensive, difficult to assemble and lack in durability. Accordingly, apart from use from experienced flyers under controlled conditions, such gliders have also proved relatively unsuited for glider related games. It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a toy glider which is of relatively economic and simple construction and capable of predetermined and controlled flight as such a glider would be highly suited for use in a controlled glider related game and accordingly provide an educational as well as an enjoyable toy.